Two Words
by blade-of-the-shadows
Summary: Oh how Severus loathes those two words. He wished he never heard him. He wished for a lot of things. And who other than James Potter would grant him these wishes? Or, in this case, completely go against his wishes? Nonmagic AU Oneshot, Possible sequel


A random oneshot I wrote that will have a sequel. BTW, if anyone wants to take this and make a story out of it, go for it. Just PM and tell me that you are in case some dumb fuck wants to report you or whatever. Also because I want to read whatever you come up with :)

* * *

"I'm sorry."

If there was anything the young, seventeen year old Severus Snape hated the most in the world, it were those two words. The moment those two words came out of James' mouth, Severus knew his life was over. It was the same as when Mother had left him, saying those two exact same words, leaving him with a father who hated and beat him. Oh yes, Severys knew that whatever James had to say after those two words couldn't be good.

"Lily...is pregnant. And I'm going to marry her." Oh, how Severus loved and hated those fierce hazel eyes, glaring at him with determination and hardened resolve. "The wedding is going to be after graduation."

Severus' heart was breaking, he could feel it. It hurt on exponential levels-possibly even beyond that. But he would not-no, he could not-show this pain to James. He could see the already growing guilt on the taller man's face. The guilt, and the pain. It was hurting James too, Severus could see it. James was easier to read than an open book. But Severus never showed weakness; therefore, he crossed his arms and regarded James cooly.

"And this..." His voice was a cold, smooth drawl. "Pertains to me how?"

James blinked, surprise flitting across his features. Then he swallowed, hard. "Because...we cannot be together any longer, Sev. It was a risk from the beginning, but now that my commitment to Lily has increased, I can't just sneak around anymore."

"I do not see why not. It would be so simple to do so. And I imagine you would quite...enjoy the thrill."

"I'm getting married."

"To a woman you do not love." Severus tilted his head to the side, allowing his hair to slide across his face and hide his eyes. They burned and his vision was blurred from unshed tears. "Or was that a lie?'

"You know damn well that wasn't a lie." James' hands balled into fists. "And even if I don't love her, I am still taking the vows."

Severus scoffed. "Such a good boy, aren't you James?"

"Sev, don't be like this."

The raven arched a brow. "Like what? Tell me, James, what am I being like?"

Before James could respond, his cell phone rang. The ringing filled the sudden silence in the room. They both knew who it was. Severus sighed. '

"Answer the damn phone, James. She will only call again."

Scowling, James pulled the phone from his pocket and turned away before answering with a quiet hello. As the man he loved conversed with the woman he loathed, Severus allowed his composure to slip for a brief moment. He bit his bottom lip as his body began to tremble and his eyes burned. His breath hitched in his chest and his heart stuttered. But as quickly as his facade fell, it was back up again. His face molded into a practised look of contempt and his body stopped quaking through sheer force.

James hung up the phone and turned back, too late to notice just how badly he was hurting Severus. "I...have to leave."

"Of course you do." Severus snorted. "That is what you always do. Go one, then. Get out. Do not expect any welcome should you return. I am completely done with you, James Potter."

He looked away from James' hurt expression, and therefore failed to notice when it changed to an angry one. "So that's just it, then?! Great! You're not even going to fight for me?"

"What purpose would that accomplish, James?" His voice was soft. "You have already made your decision. No matter what I do, or what I say, you are going to marry Lily Evans and raise your child with her. At seventeen years old, you are selling your life away. I have already presented you with an option of which you have so vehemently denied. What else am I to do?"

"I-!" James had nothing else to say. The fire he had felt before suddenly dissipated and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine. I'll eave. But I will never forget you, Severus Snape."

"You should." Severus whispered. His eyes widened when James suddenly appeared in front of him, expression furious.

"I do love you, Severus."

Then the taller raven pressed their lips together in the sweetest kiss they ever shared. Severus nearly broke down right then and there. But he held strong, and it wasn't until the door closed behind James' back and Severus had nothing more of the man but the taste on his lips did he finally fall to his knees.

The tears came readily and soon his face was awash with them. A sob slipped past his lips, followed by another. His chest tightened with pain and he clutched his arms round himself, slowly ricking back and forth as he cried. His heart felt as if it's been ripped from his chest and he was left with a gaping hole that was slowly bleeding him to death.

It was then that he made a promise. He promised to himself to never, ever love again It was live that had made him feel good, but the pain it brought definitely was not worth those other, unnecessary feelings. He promised to himself that no one would ever make him feel that way again.

Ever.

* * *

WHEW! I wrote this a while ago and just spur of the moment decided to post it. Hope you guys liked it. I may or may not post a sequel to this, but from Harry's point of view. I don't know who I'll pair him with tho, so give me suggestions. Though posting depends on whether or not I completely one of my other stories, because that just ain't fair to them. :) A little more morbid than I usually go, but I think it's a success. REVIEW


End file.
